museafandomcom-20200215-history
Grippli
Category:Races Gripplis stand just over 2 feet tall and have mottled green-and-brown skin. Most gripplis are primitive hunter gatherers, living on large insects and fish found near their treetop homes, and are unconcerned about events outside their swamps. The rare grippli who leaves the safety of the swamp tends to be a ranger or alchemist seeking to trade for metals and gems. Physical description Gripplis are small humanoids typically resembling tree frogs, and have slight but very agile frames. They stand just over two feet in height, but possess remarkable agility and the ability to climb rapidly. Gripplis are normally brightly coloured like the tropical tree frog they resemble, though their bright colour fades as they age. They typically weigh just over thirty pounds. Gripplis reproduce via egg laying, and a newly hatched grippli takes less than a year to mature to adult size. Unless they meet a violent end, which considering the dangerous environments they inhabit is very possible, gripplis can live reach 60 years of age. They typically hunt and eat giant insects as well as mundane fruit. Society Gripplis normally form primitive societies deep within tropical jungles or marshland. Despite their reclusive nature, they normally trade with neighboring societies for metals and gemstones that they cannot obtain themselves. While some might speak Common, among their own kind they speak their own language called Grippli. One of the most sacred roles among grippli tribes is that of the Fiend Keeper, a type of medium who serves as a vessel to keep evil spirits from causing any further harm. Once infused with this evil spirit, the Fiend Keeper then undertakes a variety of good deeds to try and cleanse the spiritual stain of the dark entity within. The Fiend Keeper can sometimes use the blasphemous power of these evil spirit for their own good end. This role is passed down from generation to generation within the tribe. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Scores: '''Gripplis are nimble and alert, but spindly. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Strength. * '''Size: Gripplis are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Type: Gripplis are humanoids with the grippli subtype. * Base Speed: Gripplis have a base speed of 30 feet and a climb speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Gripplis begin play speaking Grippli and the primary language(s) of their homeland. Gripplis with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Boggard, Draconic, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, and Sylvan. See the language page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * Camouflage: Gripplis receive a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks in marshes and forested areas. * Darkvision: Gripplis can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. * Swamp Stride (Ex): A grippli can move through difficult terrain at its normal speed while within a swamp. Magically altered terrain affects a grippli normally. * Weapon Familiarity: Gripplis are proficient with nets. Alternate racial traits * Defensive Training: Gripplis often live in close proximity to very large animals and dangerous creatures they must learn to avoid in order to survive. They gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC against Large or larger animals and magical beasts. This racial trait replaces swamp stride and weapon familiarity. * Glider: Gripplis’ aerodynamic bodies and thick webbing between the toes enable a falling grippli to treat the distance fallen as half the actual distance. The grippli can steer himself while falling, moving horizontally up to a number of feet equal to half the vertical distance fallen. The grippli cannot use this trait if it is wearing heavy armor, is carrying a heavy load, or is unable to react to the fall (such as being helpless). This racial trait replaces swamp stride. * Jumper: Gripplis with this trait are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump. This racial trait replaces camouflage. * Princely: The grippli gains proficiency with rapiers and a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Intimidate checks. This racial trait replaces swamp stride and weapon familiarity. * Toxic Skin (Ex): Once per day as a swift action, a grippli can create a poison that can be applied to a weapon or delivered as a touch attack. Alternatively, the grippli can smear the poison on its own body as a standard action, affecting the first creature to hit it with an unarmed strike or natural weapon. The poison loses its potency after 1 hour. The grippli is immune to its own poison. This racial trait replaces swamp stride and camouflage. Grippli Poison: Skin or weapon—contact or injury; save FortDC 10 + 1/2 the grippli’s Hit Dice plus its Constitution modifier; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d2 Dexterity damage; cure 1 save. Favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Alchemist: Add +1/4 to the number of toxic skin uses per day. * Barbarian: Add 1/5 to the armor bonus granted by hide armor or bone armor the barbarian wears (maximum +3). * Bard: Add 5 feet to the range of one bardic performance. * Druid: Add a +1/2 bonus on concentration checks. This bonus doubles in a forest or swamp terrain. * Medium: Add 1/4 to any checks modified by the medium’s spirit surge ability. * Oracle: Add one spell known with the poison or water descriptor from the druid’s spell list. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. The spell is treated as 1 spell level higher, unless it is also on the oracle spell list. * Gunslinger: Add a +1/4 bonus on attack rolls when making a utility shot or a dead shot. * Rogue: Add a +1/2 bonus on Perception checks while in a forest or swamp. * Ranger: Add a +1 racial bonus on Swim skill checks. When this bonus reaches +8, the ranger gains a swim speed of 15 feet (this does not grant the ranger another +8 racial bonus on Swim checks). * Shaman: Add one spell from the druid spell list that isn’t on the shaman spell list to the list of spells the shaman knows. This spell must be at least 1 level below the highest spell level the shaman can cast. * Skald Increase the skald’s total number of raging song rounds per day by 1. * Slayer: Add 1/3 to the damage the slayer deals with bone weapons (maximum +4). * Swashbuckler: Add 1/2 to the swashbuckler’s Acrobatics, Climb, Escape Artist, Fly, Ride, and Swim checks when using the derring-do deed. * Witch: Add 1/3 to the saving throw DC to resist the poison of the witch’s familiar. Feats The following feats are available to a gripplis character who meets the prerequisites. * Agile Tongue